The Blue Envelope
by Dark Elf Angel
Summary: Danny and Valerie have been dating for nearly two months but Valerie has been watching Sam very closely and notices something. Playing the hero, she save Danny's and Sam's relationship. If you want me to fix the ending review and say so.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom… unfortunately… but, when I rule the world…

K, so ya…

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

_Dear Diary,_

_Danny and Valerie have been dating for about 2 months now. I'm really upset, but I try to hide it. I know Tucker's on to me, but he's been on to me ever since they started dating. I know it sounds selfish, but I want Danny for my self. I don't want anyone else to have him. I wish I would try something to get him back, but that would mean breaking him and Valerie up, and they're so happy together. I'd feel really bad for ruining it and then he probably wouldn't even want to be my friend even more and that's something I couldn't live with._

_--Sam_

_Dear Diary,_

_Danny and I have been dating for almost 2 months now. Maybe I should tell him the truth. That I do know he's a ghost and I only asked him out because I felt bad for trying to kill him. It was just going to be one pity date, but that's not what it turned out to be. He asked me out a second time, then a third, then a fourth. On the evening of the fourth he asked me to go steady with him. I was too surprised to answer any other way but yes. Hence the fact that he's my boyfriend. I've been watching Sam very closely, and I can tell she's really upset. I'm going to try and help her. I know she loves Danny with all of her heart and would do anything for him. That's why she hasn't tried to stop our relationship. She wants to see him happy even if it doesn't include her. She must love him a lot._

_--Valerie_

_**Sam's PTV**_

I walked to school, alone, as I had for the past two months. Technically, I wasn't alone but Tucker doesn't help much with any situation unless it involves technology. We entered the school doors and went our separate ways. I dropped my books and binders off in my locker and went to my first period. Danny and Valerie are in that class, and let me tell you, it's hard to ignore people who are in love. I usually just ignore them, but this time it was harder. They sat in front of me making goo-goo faces at each other. Good thing I hadn't eaten breakfast or it would have been all over. All of a sudden, Valerie passed Danny a note. I read what it said from where I was sitting. In big bold letters it said, "**Danny, there's something in your locker from me."**

I assumed that it was a love note or something. Ewwwww.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

_**Danny's PTV**_

After I read the note Valerie gave me, I got excited. Maybe it was a love note! Those things rock. I couldn't wait to get to my locker after school to read it. To bad I'd have to wait. Normally, I would ask for a bathroom pass and go see what it was, but all my teachers had forbidden me to use one after "abusing" the privilege. Ok, so I admit it. I used it a few to many times to go and fight ghosts. My bad. I'd just have to wait.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

After school, I headed straight for my locker. When I opened it a blue envelope with my name on it fluttered to the ground. I snatched it up, and turned it around to open it but the words, "Don't read until you're home" were printed on it. I stuffed the rest of my school supplies into my back pack and headed home. Once I got into the privacy of my own room, I opened it.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

_**Sam's PTV**_

After the final school bell rang, I ran to my locker and grabbed all the stuff I'd need for my homework tonight. Lancer had assigned a huge book report that was due tomorrow. I hated book reports. Just as I turned around, I saw Danny kissing Valerie good bye. I forced my tears back and ran straight for the exit and continued running the whole way home. I immediately got into the shower as to avoid my parents asking questions. When I got out, there was a note on my bed.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

_**Danny's PTV**_

I opened the envelope.

_Dear Danny,_

_You are the sweetest boy I've met, but the truth is, I don't like you more than a friend. Two months back, I witnessed you turning into Danny Phantom. I felt horrible because I had hunted you and tried to kill you, so, I asked you out hoping to tell you the truth and fix our differences. It didn't work out like that and you asked me out four more times and finally asked me to go steady with you. Out of sheer surprise, I said yes. I'm sorry for ever hurting you, but I do know someone who loves with all they have. Sam. Yes Sam. I know it sounds so impossible, but believe me, it's true. And you might have ruined every chance you may have had with her by going out with me. I recommend you fix it. Good luck!_

_Your friend,_

_Valerie._

I couldn't believe it. Not that Valerie had just broken up with me, but that Sam loved me too. I had always loved her more than anything, but she never appeared to return my feelings so I gave up. I went after Valerie instead. I had to fix things with Sam and now. I turned ghost and flew towards her house. Upon arriving I discovered she was in the shower, so, I wrote her a note.

_**Sam,**_

_**I guess you're in the shower right now, but when you're done, meet me at the park. I need to talk to you. **_

_**-Danny**_

That should take care of things for now. I turned ghost once more and flew off towards the park.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

_**Sam's PTV**_

I read the note. Danny wanted me to meet him in the park. Ok, I guess I could do that. Not bothering with my regular cloths, I threw on a pair of faded but still dark deconstructed jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it that said "No Mercy". I let my hair fall down over my shoulders because it was still damp and it's hard to do wet hair. I pulled on my regular combat boots and climbed out my window to avoid my parents. I turned towards the park and started walking.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

_**Danny's PTV**_

I've been waiting for almost an hour. Maybe she's not coming. If what Valerie said was true, then she's probably pretty mad at me. I wouldn't blame her. I got up to leave when I heard my name being shouted. I turned and saw Sam running towards me. I could tell she'd been crying. Her purple and black make-up was smeared down her cheeks, and her eyes were red. Some how, she still looked beautiful.

"Um, you wanted me to meet you here?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I did…" I mumbled.

"Well, are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Uh yeah… here", I said handing her the note Valerie gave me. She read it quickly then got a scared look on her face.

"Um, I can explain!" she yelled.

"How about, I ask questions, and you answer them?"

"(cough) I guess…"

"Are you scared?"

"Kind of"

"Is what Valerie said true?"

"…yes…"

"So you do like me?"

"No!"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you! I love you more than anything!" So no, I don't like you! I love you!"

"That's all I needed to know," I said. She looked up at me.

"I'm gonna go now…" she said her voice cracking.

"No, don't!"

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Because I love you too", I said and kissed her full on the lips. We parted smiling.

"Well, now that that's settled," I began, "Would you go out with me?" She rolled her eyes and kissed me again.

Thanks for reading! Please review! It makes me happy! And you do not want me mad. Unless you have a death wish… Ya! Go and click the little button down there! You know you want too!

--Dark Elf Angel


End file.
